El juego cambia
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Robert Arryn muere en lugar de su padre Jon Arryn cambiando el juego de tronos de una manera impensada. ONGOING.
1. Petyr Baelish

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

* * *

" **El juego cambia"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Petyr Baelish

10/05/2015

* * *

 **P** etyr Baelish estaba desconcertado y no le gustaba para nada.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a King's Landing no tenía una respuesta ante la situación adversa en la que se encontraba.

No era que su vida corriese peligro.

De hecho, era probablemente uno de los hombres que más seguro se sentía en todo el reino, aún a pesar del desagrado que causaba en otros y de aquellos que no dudaban en demostrar su disgusto hacia su persona.

La situación que lo incomodaba era la muerte del pequeño Robert Arryn, hijo de la Mano del Rey Jon Arryn y heredero del reino del este en Eyre.

Igual, no era que le importaba el muchacho después de todo.

Por supuesto que no. El muchacho era débil y manipulable. Justo como su madre.

Hablando de Lysa, su muerte era un golpe a sus planes.

Tres días después de la muerte de su hijo, la madre cometió suicidio.

Nadie se había molestado en molestarla. Todos incluso él le habían dado espacio para el luto. Perder a un hijo era algo importante y él sabía que Lysa había perdido varios hijos.

Sin embargo, a él no le importaba tampoco mucho la muerte de la mujer.

Todo lo que le importaba era que ambas muertes se convertían en un obstáculo.

El plan era que la muerte fuese para Jon Arryn y luego él persuadiría a Lysa de enviar una carta a su hermana Catelyn en Winterfell y así convencerla de que los culpables pertenecían a la casa Lannister.

Para suerte de Petyr, aún no había adquirido el veneno con el que conjuraba matar a Jon Arryn. En estos momentos, tener algo así era algo muy peligroso, sobretodo tras la declaración de Pycelle que el muchacho murió a causa de un poderoso veneno que lo hizo sufrir hasta el último momento.

Las noticias fueron recibidas en forma muy perturbadora. Incluso alguien que no denotaba emociones como Stannis Baratheon intentó confortar a los padres del muchacho.

Hablando de Stannis, una de las pocas cosas buenas que pudo sacar con el gran acontecimiento fue que el hermano del Rey decidió volver a Dragonstone tras renunciar al concejo.

Eso le venía de perlas, últimamente Jon Arryn y Stannis Baratheon habían confluido bastante, incluso Pycelle y Varys se habían dado cuenta.

Petyr a menudo sospechaba que alguno de ellos dos tuviese algo que ver.

Varys era alguien con la inteligencia y los recursos para realizarlo impunemente pero no podía cuajar una razón para ello.

Tal vez lo hizo. Tal vez no. Sin embargo, Petyr solo tenía que buscar evidencia acerca de si el eunuco estuvo involucrado. No sería sencillo pero merecía la pena. Él tenía que saber que había sucedido para así capitalizarlo a su favor.

Pycelle era otro candidato pero si eso era cierto, lo más probable que la mente maestra tras el asesinato fuese Cersei Lannister y aunque la Reina era capaz de ello, no veía que ganaba con ello.

Tal vez el niño vio algo aunque lo creía improbable.

Robert Arryn era un mocoso malcriado y estúpido que aún a su edad seguía siendo amamantado por su madre. Una madre a la que ahora no podía manipular en su beneficio.

Siempre se lamentaba ello. Con Jon Arryn muerto, su manipulación por Lysa era mucho más sencilla y hasta de hacerla pública era posible y con ello, las puertas del reino de Eyre estaban a su disposición.

Eyre, la tierra de Jon Arryn, la primera que levantó sus banderas en contra de la dinastía Targaryen en favor de Robert Baratheon.

Otra posibilidad era que la real víctima era Jon Arryn y que el mocoso consumió el veneno por error. Esto cabía pensar en alguno de los enemigos de Jon Arryn, los cuales eran reducidos ya que sus habilidades negociadoras le agenciaron alianzas invaluables para el gobierno de Robert.

Walder Frey era una posibilidad debido a sus infructuosos intentos de aumentar su poderío familiar tras la caída de la casa Targaryen. La principal contra de ese argumento era que Walder Frey era un cobarde oportunista. Jamás haría algo así por su iniciativa y sin la jugada de alguien grande.

Los Lannister y los Tyrell estaban conformes por el momento. La Reina era una Lannister y el futuro rey también compartía ese linaje. Los Tyrell tal vez pero habían ganado varios favores a través de Renly. Estos últimos eran una opción plausible, pero no veía una ganancia para ellos por el momento.

Los Martell en Dorne estaban calmos por el momento. Sin embargo eran peligrosos y ansiaban venganza pero su mayor disgusto era con los Lannister y no con los Arryn.

La familia Greyjoy estaba callada tras la rebelión pero Balon no era tan estúpido para hacer algo así por el momento. Tal vez su hermano Euron pudiese hacer algo así pero tenía entendido que estaba exiliado de Pyke. Su paradero actual era desconocido.

Tras sopesar más candidatos, simplemente volvía a Varys, Pycelle o a alguna estupidez cometida por Lysa. Eso explicaría su suicidio. En fin, tantas posibilidades.

Con la renuncia de Stannis, Renly quedó a cargo del reino temporalmente. El concejo simplemente se reducía a tan solo cinco personas si se consideraba a Barristan Selmy. Después de todo tanto el Rey Robert Baratheon, la Reina Cersei Lannister y la Mano del Rey Jon Arryn decidieron viajar junto a su comitiva rumbo a Winterfell.

El viaje rumbo a Winterfell significaba algo amargo para Petyr. Significaba pensar en su amada Cat. La única mujer que había amado en su vida y que desde hacía tiempo yacía en brazos de otro tiempo.

Petyr recordaba como había perdido en forma humillante ante el primer pretendiente de Cat y heredero del Norte en esos momentos Brandon Stark.

Cuando se enteró de la noticia de su muerte en King's Landing a manos del Rey Loco Aerys Targaryen, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Obviamente luego se comprometió y se casó con Ned Stark, hecho que no podía evitar.

A Ned Stark no lo conocía personalmente pero lo detestaba por ser el esposo de Catelyn y a su vez en estos momentos significaba que el actual Lord de Winterfell sería la próxima Mano del Rey.

Robert Baratheon podía ser tan predecible.

Jon Arryn había anunciado que tras la muerte de su hijo y de su esposa debía de regresar a su castillo en las tierras del este.

Petyr comprendía perfectamente. Jon Arryn se había quedado sin heredero directo y ya era demasiado viejo para concebir otro hijo.

A su avanzada edad solo podía hacer una sola cosa y era preparar al siguiente hijo varón de apellido Arryn. Petyr había escuchado del hijo de un sobrino pero no estaba del todo seguro. Tenía que investigar más al respecto.

Renly, inocentemente había comunicado al concejo que tanto Robert como Jon partían para Winterfell y que además de convertir a Ned Stark en Mano del Rey, planeaban un par de bodas.

Petyr se intrigó por ello. Jon Arryn seguro que necesitaba y las hijas de Ned Stark serían ideales para ello. De hecho, que Ned Stark tuviese dos hijas ponía a Winterfell en una perspectiva interesante respecto a las demás casas.

Los Lannister y los Tyrell mirarían al acecho el incremento en el poderío del norte.

Por lo tanto, no se sorprendería que ambas hijas de Ned Stark terminasen manejando en su momento King's Landing y Eyre.

Al pensar en ello, Petyr se preguntó si las hijas eran tan bellas como su madre.

Catelyn.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, hasta aca llegó el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Como verán, este capítulo sirvió para poner la situación en la que ahora la trama, solo que Robert Arryn murió en lugar de su padre y Lysa se suicidó. Escogí a Petyr Baelish porque creo que sería perfecto para explicar este pequeño pero importante cambio en el juego de tronos.**

 ***El próximo capítulo será sobre Viserys exiliado de Westeros junto a su hermana Daenerys y lo que será su próximo paso en su reclamo del trono de Hierro.**

 ***Las parejas ya están decididas y no creo que cambie al respecto.**

 ***Con esto me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	2. Viserys Targaryen

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

* * *

" **El juego cambia"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Viserys Targaryen

17/05/2015

* * *

 **V** iserys no se consideraba un hombre paciente, de hecho sabía que su iracundo temperamento solía fluir a menudo. Sin embargo, sabía que debía serlo en estos momentos, después de todo, su legítimo trono estaba en juego y ya había esperado muchísimo tiempo.

Según Illyrio Mopatis, la paciencia era la clave principal y granjearse aliados poderosos era la otra. Aún le molestaba que la Golden Company haya rechazado su causa y por ello debió buscar otra manera de obtener el ejército necesario para la conquista.

Vender a su hermana Daenerys podía verse como un acto desesperado y en esencia lo estaba. Aunque también sabía que tendría que ser a largo plazo.

Los Dothraki tenían un vasto ejército y eran unos peleadores formidables pero le faltaban dos cualidades importantes. Barcos para transportarse y superar el miedo al mar angosto.

Era difícil de lograr esa empresa pero confiaba en las habilidades de Daenerys y llegado el momento, conquistaría los siete reinos y se vengarían de todos aquellos que destruyeron a su familia empezando por el principal responsable Robert Baratheon y seguiría por sus aliados los Stark, los Arryn y los Lannister.

Parte de su estrategia para ganar aliados era negociar cuidadosamente y por ello es que había decidido viajar a Dorne y trabar una alianza con el Príncipe Doran Martell.

Viserys sabía que en Dorne guardaban un profundo resquemor por los actuales regentes del reino y en especial por la Casa Lannister.

Viserys había tomado conocimiento de lo que le pasó a su cuñada Elia y a sus sobrinos Rhaenys y Aegon. Es por ello que confiaba en que lo ayudarían en su reclamo por el trono de hierro en King's Landing.

* * *

Por motivo de su viaje a Dorne es que había tolerado la humillación de viajar escondido en una caja que fingía ser un cargamento de Mopatis.

También había decidido ocultar su cabello, después de todo, sus rasgos Targaryen eran suficientemente conocidos y aunque Dorne no albergaba paz hacia la capital, no excluía de espías que podían informar al usurpador o a uno de sus perros.

Por suerte el viaje había terminado y ahora ya podía olvidar lo penoso del mismo.

Aggh.

" _Su Alteza"._

Viserys se dirigió a la voz que lo llamó por su derecho de nacimiento.

" _¿Quién es usted? ¿Supongo que será mi guía?"._

" _En efecto Su Alteza. Permítame presentarme. Quentin Martell, primer hijo varón del Príncipe Doran Martell y segundo en la línea sucesoria"._ Su mueca al mencionar la última parte de su presentación fue advertida por Viserys pero no decidió prestarle la menor atención. _"La que me acompaña es mi prima Nymeria Sand, hija del Príncipe Oberyn Martell"._

Viserys echó una mirada a la joven y decidió que era cierto lo que decían acerca de la belleza de las mujeres de Dorne.

" _Su Alteza"._

Viserys en esta ocasión si devolvió en una gentil sonrisa, la reverencia.

A los pocos minutos partieron acompañados de la guardia asignada para la protección.

* * *

Al llegar a Sunspear decidió descansar. El viaje había sido largo y el calor mucho no ayudaba.

Nymeria lo había conducido a sus aposentos correspondientes a la Casa Martell y luego se retiró, no sin antes dejar una pequeña guardia.

Viserys se preocupó un poco que alguien pudiera notarlo a él como una presencia que levanta sospechas. Sin embargo Nymeria le dijo que él era un invitado venido de Volantis pero igual le advirtió que tuviese cuidado.

Luego que la muchacha se retiró, Viserys prosiguió a desvestirse y acostarse para conciliar el sueño, no sin antes preocuparse de que algo pudiese salir mal.

* * *

Al día siguiente luego del desayuno Nymeria volvió a sus aposentos para informarle que debido a la salud de su padre, las negociaciones las haría con su hija Arianne, la heredera de Dorne.

Viserys no replicó nada pero rápidamente se puso a pensar en la situación.

¿Qué pasaba realmente con el Príncipe Doran? ¿Realmente estaba enfermo?

¿Por qué no negociar con su hermano?

¿A donde fue Quentin?

El hecho que en el último tiempo solo trataba con la sobrina bastarda y que la hija sería quien llevase las negociaciones, solo podía significar una sola cosa.

Lo estaban probando.

Doran Martell tenían dudas acerca de él y su reclamo por el trono.

También había otra cosa que no podía dejar de lado.

Viserys sabía que muy probablemente tenga que desposar a Arianne y llegado el momento convertirla en Reina como en su momento lo fue Elia Martell para su hermano Rhaegar.

En cierta forma no lo veía mal. Sabía que tendría que hacer sacrificios y tomar una esposa no era algo tan malo, especialmente si a cambio obtienes un ejército para un eventual trono y luego la descendencia.

* * *

Al entrar al comedor pudo observar que quedaba tan solo un último puesto a ocupar. Claramente conllevaba un mensaje.

Pudo observar a la guardia, a Quentin en el puesto de la izquierda y a Nymeria a la derecha.

Sin embargo su mayor concentración fue en la figura que ocupaba la cabecera.

Una figura exótica, aún más hermosa que Nymeria.

Debía ser la princesa Arianne.

Al verla sintió su corazón latir con un poco de más fuerza.

Viserys le sonrió a lo que ella le respondió de la misma manera.

Nadie dijo una palabra mientras él se ubicaba y comenzaban con el desayuno.

Viserys estaba convencido que la alianza con Dorne podría resultar más fructífera de lo imaginado anteriormente del otro lado del mundo.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora respecto al segundo capítulo centrado en la figura de Viserys Targaryen y que espero que les haya gustado.**

 ***Como habrán podido ver, aquí también realicé algunos cambios. Para empezar, Viserys tiene un comportamiento un poco diferente a los libros y decide ramificar su estrategia, todo sugerido por Illyrio Mopatis. En esta ocasión no ve necesario acompañar a Daenerys con los Dohraki ya que convencerlos para que sea su ejército puede llevarle tiempo. Entonces, decide dejar a su hermana para esa tarea y él concentrarse en otras.**

 ***La alianza con Dorne parece florecer con anterioridad pero tal como sospecha Viserys, Doran se guarda algo. Con el correr de los capítulos, se podrá ver más hacia donde lleva este pacto Targaryen-Martell.**

 ***En cuanto a Daenerys, seguirá los mismos pasos que en los libros pero sin las fricciones con su hermano. Daenerys quedará embarazada de Drogo, perderá a su hijo, los dragones renacerán de los huevos y todo lo demás en Qarth, Astapor y Meeren.**

 ***Sé que había prometido que Daenerys iba a parecer, pero decidí cambiar esa parte y centrarme solamente en Viserys, ya que me pareció que Daenerys no me era relevante por el momento.**

 ***El siguiente capítulo estará centrado en Winterfell con la llegada de Robert, Cersei, Jon Arryn y los demás hacia las tierras de Ned, quien tendrá el protagonismo del capítulo.**

 ***Las parejas ya están decididas y no creo que cambie al respecto.**

 ***Con esto me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	3. Eddard Stark

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

* * *

" **El juego cambia"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Eddard Stark

02/08/2015

* * *

 **N** ed Stark se notaba preocupado en estos días y no solamente por las palabras de los Stark acerca de que el invierno se acercaba.

Por mucho tiempo había pensado que tarde y temprano las intrigas del sur le alcanzarían.

A Ned no le gustaba el sur, salvo Eyre y tal vez Riverrun.

Ned recordaba alegremente sus días junto a Robert Baratheon bajo la tutela de Jon Arryn.

Riverrun era la tierra de la madre de sus hijos, a quien amaba profundamente aún a pesar que ella había sido la prometida de alguien más.

Ese alguien había sido su hermano mayor Brandon a quien extrañaba todos los días desde su muerte a manos del Rey Aerys Targaryen.

Lo mismo había sucedido con su padre y su hermana. Todos muertos a causa de ir al sur.

Y ahora el sur venía a ellos.

Robert Baratheon era Rey y Jon Arryn su mano.

Sin embargo, Jon había renunciado.

Ned se sintió triste al escuchar por primera la muerte de su sobrino y el posterior suicidio de su cuñada.

Se tuvo que juntar de valor para explicárselo a su familia

Catelyn y Sansa se largaron a llorar cuando escucharon la terrible noticia.

Ned pudo ver el silencio tanto en Robb como en Arya y Brandon. Rickon, quien todavía era muy pequeño para oir esa clase de noticia, fue dejada al cuidado de la Septa Mordane.

El Maester Luwin expresó sus condolencias. Lo mismo hicieron Theon Greyjoy y Jon Snow.

Al notar a su bastardo, Ned se preguntó una vez más que debía decirle la verdad acerca de su madre pero no podía.

Solo esperaba que si algún día se enterase, este pudiese perdonarlo.

Winterfell quedó cubierto por un silencio sepulcral al correrse la voz de la lúgubre noticia acerca de la familia por parte materna de la señora.

Nadie se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

Inclusive Theon Greyjoy, el pupilo extraido de Pyke tras la fallida rebelión de su padre Balon se mantuvo serio.

Lo único que interrumpía el silencio eran los aullidos de los lobos y alguna que otra inquietante pregunta de Rickon quien parecía sospechar que algo importante estaba pasando.

Greywind, Lady, Nymeria, Summer, Shaggydog y Ghost fueron los nombres escogidos y Ned sonreía al pensar en ello. Los nombres definitivamente podían describir las características de sus hijos.

El pensar en los cachorros de lobos que crecían rápidamente junto a sus hijos y paseaban por Winterfell como si nada, le llevaban a pensar en el día que fueron encontrados.

La madre muerta y los cachorros rescatados.

Retrocediendo en el tiempo un poco más, también en el deserto de la Night's Watch y como tras ser encontrado fue ejecutado por él mismo tal como dictaba la tradición de los Stark.

Ned Stark aún pensaba en las últimas palabras del desertor.

Una locura, sin dudas.

Aunque parte de su cerebro le recriminaba que había algo más.

White Walkers.

El solo pensar en ellos le helaba la piel, aún a pesar de ser un norteño.

Las malignas criaturas congeladas que azotaron el mundo durante la noche más oscura y tras ser derrotados, desaparecieron.

¿De verdad habían regresado tal como el desertor había dicho?

Ned no lo creía.

Sin embargo, mandó a llamar a Ben.

Benjen Stark era su hermano menor y el único vivo.

Su hermano, tras conocerse la muerte de Lyanna se decidió con firmeza por tomar el negro y partir rumbo a Castle Black. Ned comprendía que había sido su forma de lidiar con el dolor y de paso encontrar su camino.

Ben era considerado un gran miembro de la Guardia y el primer Ranger bajo el comando de Mormont, lo cual suponía que siempre estaba al acecho de los ataques de los salvajes.

El tema de los salvajes lo tenía preocupado.

Desde hace un tiempo, Mance Ryder, un renegado miembro de la guardia tomó bajo su liderazgo a las distintas tribus salvajes y les dio el objetivo de conquista de las tierras al sur del muro.

Ned albergaba falta de información acerca del logro de semejante proeza por parte de Ryder y tenía que admitir que era un momento delicado.

Por ello lamentaba que Robert viniese a Winterfell a pedirle que sea su Mano.

No sabía como excusarse de semejante carga.

Robert no le creería si le dijese sobre los White Walkers, los Salvajes, Mance Ryder o la Guardia. Si conocía bien Robert, y así era, simplemente se reiría de él y propondría un brindis y un viaje a un burdel.

Sin embargo, Ned tenía un deber.

No solo como Lord de Winterfell acerca de ayudar en contra de los Salvajes sino como ser humano y padre de familia.

Cat seguro que iba a protestar y negarse que fuese al sur.

Así como él, su hermosa e inteligente esposa detestaba King's Landing y teniendo en cuenta que tanto su hermana como su sobrino estaban muertos, se le rompería el corazón. No en vano las palabras de la familia Tully eran Familia, Deber y Honor en ese orden y no cualquier otro.

Lo único bueno era que Jon Arryn iba a estar presente y tal vez las palabras de aquel que había sido un segundo padre para ambos durante su juventud, lo ayudasen a convencerlo de elegir a alguien mejor que él para el puesto de Mano.

* * *

" _Lord Stark, la comitiva del Rey acaba de llegar"._

Ned Stark agradeció las palabras de Rodrik Cassel, su Maestro de Armas en el Castillo Winterfell.

Anticipándose a ello, es que había enviado a Jory Cassel como cabeza de la comitiva de bienvenida que guiaría al Rey, a la Mano, a la familia de ambos y a la guardia hacia el Castillo del gobernante en el Norte.

Su esposa Catelyn y el Maester Luwin se habían encargado de los preparativos.

Los aposentos de los invitados.

Las comidas y bebidas pertinentes acorde a tales invitados.

El entretenimiento también había sido cuidadosamente planificado.

Mientras seguía pensando sin demostrar más que seriedad, Ned observó la llegada de sus invitados, mientras oía a su esposa amonestar brevemente a Arya como a Bran.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, hasta aca llegó este capítulo que espero les haya gustado.**

 ***En esta ocasión y tal como prometí, se trató sobre Ned durante la llegada de Robert y Jon a Winterfell.**

 ***En los siguientes capítulos, Ned, Robert y Jon discutirán sobre la sucesión de Jon y los arreglos matrimoniales. Aún estoy ultimando algunos detalles en ese aspecto.**

 ***El siguiente capítulo será probablemente protagonizado por Cersei, quien hará su debut en esta historia.**

 ***Listo, con esto solo me queda despedirme hasta la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	4. Cersei Lannister

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

 ***Me disculpo por la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo.**

 ***Espero que les guste.**

* * *

" **El juego cambia"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Cersei Lannister

07/12/2015

* * *

 **L** a Reina Cersei de la Casa Lannister odiaba todo lo referido al Norte.

Ir a Winterfell la ponía de peor humor que de costumbre.

Ya sea por la lejanía que implicaba un largo viaje que ella no quería hacer hasta pasar por el clima con el que se vivía en esa región del reino.

Jamás podría entender la razón por las cuales había personas que vivían en esa región desolada con un clima espantoso.

Sin embargo lo peor era por la familia que gobernaba.

Los Stark.

Cersei los detestaba por dos simples razones.

La primera es que era más que obvio que su repugnante esposo iba a nombrar a Eddard Stark como Mano del Rey ignorando que había mejores candidatos como su padre Tywin.

Obviamente ella hubiese preferido a su hermano gemelo y amante Jaime Lannister pero ella sabía que Robert ni de casualidad iba a hacerle caso.

La única buena noticia era que al menos toda esta situación significaba el alejamiento de Jon Arryn de King's Landing.

A Cersei le desagradaba el anciano regente de Eyre con bastante convicción.

Ella sabía que el viejo sospechaba de algo acerca de la verdadera relación con Jaime y por ello la muerte del mocoso y de su insufrible madre le venía de maravillas para distraerlo.

Con Jon Arryn de vuelta a Eyre y con Stannis Baratheon huyendo a Dragonstone, la situación podría calmarse. Solo esperaba que Stark no molestase en sus asuntos.

El nombre Stark siempre lo sentía con sabor a amargura y todo porque su esposo no podía dejar de fantasear acerca de Lyanna Stark.

La estupidez de Robert también le molestaba enormemente.

 _¿Acaso no entendía que no era el único que había perdido una gran oportunidad con la guerra?_

Así como Robert no pudo casarse con Lyanna Stark porque murió en Dorne, ella no pudo casarse con Rhaegar y ser la futura Reina de un Targaryan.

En cambio, ella sí se convirtió en Reina pero de una bestia insensible como Robert Baratheon, quien a pesar de ser un formidable guerrero, dejaba bastante que desear en todos los demás aspectos.

* * *

Durante gran parte del viaje trató de estar junto a Jaime pero había demasiada vigilancia.

Demasiados ojos que podían advertirles a personas indeseables su verdadero amor.

Cersei no podía permitirse eso.

No al menos hasta que Robert hubiese muerto y su querido Joffrey estuviese coronado como el nuevo Rey. En esos momentos ya no importaría y cualquier enemigo sería aplastado como el gusano que probablemente supondría.

Cersei siempre tuvo la delicadeza de ocultar su relación con Jaime.

Nadie debía enterarse que Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella no eran hijos de Robert.

No podía permitirlo y todavía tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

Es por ello que al estar imposibilitada de estar con Jaime, trató de dormir.

Aunque a menudo probó ser fútil.

El maldito clima frío en esas tierras congeladas se lo impedían.

Malditos norteños.

* * *

En ciertos momentos del viaje, Cersei sopesó la información que le dio Pycelle.

Aparentemente, su esposo no había reparado sus intenciones de realizar unos contratos matrimoniales con miembros de la familia Stark.

Cersei se había sentido muy frustrada al respecto.

Ella detestaba la idea del aumento del poder en los Stark y tenía que impedirlo de alguna forma.

Según Pycelle, Sansa Stark, la hija mayor iba a contraer matrimonio con Harrold Hardyng, quien tras la muerte de su Robert Arryn, era el actual heredero de la antigua Mano del Rey.

A Cersei no le gustó para nada cuando el Maester le informó que Myrcella iba a casarse con uno de los hijos Stark. Probablemente el mayor Robb.

Cersei estaba preocupada. Ella no quería que su hija se casara con un Stark.

Necesitaba hablar con Jaime y no solamente para estar juntos.

Ella albergaba la esperanza que una vez llegados a Winterfell, pudiera hacerlo.

Tal vez si aprovechaba cuando Robert estuviese muy borracho o distraído con Eddard Stark.

* * *

Winterfell no la impresionó para nada.

Tal como sospechaba. El Castillo del Norte era indigno de una leona Lannister como ella.

Nada que comparar respecto a Casterly Rock.

Cersei ni había prestado atención al enviado de Ned Stark para guiarlos y por ello es que casi se sorprendió cuando habían llegado.

Al apearse del carruaje pudo observar a sus alrededores y a la gente que la esperaba.

Observó atentamente a Ned Stark y a su esposa.

Para nada impresionada pero tal como se esperaba de ella, procedió con el protocolo.

* * *

Ya en su habitación no pudo ocultar su frustración por lo sucedido en la llegada.

Robert decidió desaparecer y visitar la tumba de Lyanna Stark.

Cersei tenía ganas de gritar en esos momentos en el que fue humillada.

Encima, había escuchado como una Stark había nombrado al pequeño monstruo y tuvo que enviar por Jaime para que se dignase a desaparecer.

Hablando del monstruo que había matado a su madre y que según la profecía iba a matarla a ella también, estaba en un burdel; gastando dinero en alcohol y prostitutas.

Cersei jamás podía entender porque su padre no lo había desheredado o porque Jaime siempre lo defendía.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era descansar hasta la cena. No faltaba mucho pero no le apetecía ver a nadie por el momento.

* * *

La cena fue como ella esperaba.

Una pesadilla.

Los bárbaros del norte celebrando y riendo como si nada.

Robert bebiendo, comiendo y toqueteando a las mujeres locales enfrente de ella sin ningún pudor.

Pudo observar que a Catelyn Tully, la esposa de Ned Stark no le gustó para nada la actitud del Rey pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Cersei al menos podía contar que había alguien con la algo de decencia para repudiar la actitud de su gordo y asqueroso esposo.

También prefirió ignorar al pequeño monstruo y a Jaime que trataba de decirle algo a Stark.

La verdad que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Decidió ignorar como Tommen y Myrcella conversaban animosamente con los hijos menores de los Stark y como Joffrey sonrojaba a la hija mayor de los Stark, Sansa.

* * *

El anunció de las dos bodas fue recibido con un estallido de aplauso por todos los presentes.

Salvo ella por supuesto y alguno que otro sorprendido.

Finalmente Sansa se casaría con Harrold Hardying y partiría junto con Jon Arryn rumbo a Eyre para que se vaya acostumbrando a su futuro hogar y familia.

Sin embargo lo que más la sorprendió fue el anuncio de Myrcella con Brandon Stark, el segundo hijo de Ned Stark.

Cersei esperaba que el elegido fuese el mayor.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía Robert a entregar a su preciosa hija a un hijo que no fuese el mayor?_

Cersei no podía creerlo y otra vez su furia estaba como a punto de estallar.

Tanto era su enojo que no notó como su hija Myrcella estaba feliz con la noticia y que Robert no había anunciado a Ned Stark como la nueva Mano del Rey.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 ***En esta ocasión, al idea era plantear el punto de vista de Cersei con la situación planteada con los Arryn hasta la llegada a Winterfell.**

 ***Cabe recordar que este capítulo reflejan los pensamientos de Cersei respecto a Robert y los Stark. A decir verdad, me gusta Robert como personaje y los Stark son mi familia favorita. El bashing es solo desde el punto de vista de Cersei.**

 ***Como verán, en este capítulo se realiza la primera mención de unos contratos matrimoniales: Sansa con Harrold y Bran con Myrcella. En los próximos capítulos se irá desarrollando un poco más esta situación.**

 ***A su vez, debido a la tragedia familiar es que Jon Arryn aunque sospecha del incesto es que decidió dejarlo de lado. Jon en estos momentos está más concentrado en el futuro de su familia.**

 ***Por último déjenme adelantarles que Ned Stark no será Mano del Rey pero igual esto traerá algunas consecuencias para los Stark. ¿Buenas o malas? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 ***Listo, con estos solo me queda despedirme hasta la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	5. Night's Watch

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

 ***Me disculpo por la tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo.**

 ***Espero que les guste.**

* * *

" **El juego cambia"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Night's Watch

24/12/2015

* * *

 **B** enjen Stark lideró la comitiva con miembros de la Night Watch que partió rumbo a Winterfell. Junto a él estaba Yoren y otros dos miembros más.

Su misión era simple.

Benjen informaría a su hermano acerca de los acontecimientos recientes en el Muro y más allá.

Mientras tanto, Yoren y los demás irían rumbo a King's Landing e búsqueda de más reclutas lo que resultaría en más criminales que se unirían al negro con tal de evitar ser exiliados o ejecutados por sus delitos.

Durante el camino a Winterfell Benjen recordaba entre sus obligaciones con su nueva familia y la sanguínea a la que había abandonado hacía tanto tiempo.

Benjen era un niño cuando ocurrió la Rebelión de Robert tras la muerte de su padre y de su hermano mayor.

Benjen recordaba como Ned se vió obligado a pelear por culpa de un Rey loco y como de su hermana que fue secuestrada por un príncipe no diferente a su padre.

Tras la muerte de su madre, Benjen entendió que era tiempo de seguir su camino y siempre se había sentido atraído por el honor que suponía ser uno de los custodios del Muro.

Ned lo comprendió y eso era lo que importaba.

Durante el resto del viaje, Benjen se dedicó a cabalgar y observar el cambio del clima a medida que se acercaba a su hogar de origen.

Aunque también sabía que pronto cambiaría.

El invierno se acercaba.

Las viejas leyendas se hacían más fuertes.

El miedo a la noche más larga era más que palpable.

* * *

Yoren no era un hombre de muchas palabras y todos sus hermanos lo sabían.

Una vez llegados a Winterfell, pernoctaría por una noche y tras presentar sus respetos al anfitrión, partiría rumbo a King's Landing en búsqueda de nuevos reclutas.

* * *

Jeor Mormont estaba preocupado por la situación que lo aquejaba.

Los Salvajes extrañadamente estaban mejor organizados.

Sus Rangers estaban desapareciendo en misteriosos ataques y tal como siempre decían los Stark, el invierno se acercaba.

Hacía tan solo dos días que Eddard Stark había decapitado a un miembro rebelde y había peticionado que su hermano fuera a Winterfell.

Jeor tenía que tomar medidas drásticas.

Los miembros eran cada vez menos.

Por ello Yoren iría a King's Landing y Benjen a Winterfell con la misión extra de encontrar más gente.

Lamentablemente, solo tres castillos de todos estaban operativos.

Por un tiempo había estado pensando en demoler las entradas a los otros pero podía resultar contraproducente ante un eventual ataque.

Aún después de todo este tiempo, Jeor no lograba entender como Mance Ryder lo había logrado.

Pensar en el traidor le traía malos recuerdos, especialmente acerca de su hijo al enterarse e las atrocidades que había realizado.

Jeor se lamentaba el no haber estado allí para encargarse de la situación pero ahora ya era tarde.

El hijo era un traidor que había escapado al exilio mientras que él era el Lord Comandante y los asuntos de Westeros ya no eran los suyos.

Ahora, solo podía confiar en que su hermana Maege manejase los destinos de su familia de la mejor manera posible.

* * *

La noche en la que Benjen llegó a Winterfell coincidió con la llegada de la familia real.

Robert Baratheon le pareció bastante decepcionante y para nada comparable con la historia por la cual venció a Rhaegar Targaryen y por la cual debía casarse con su hermana Lyanna.

Al igual que Ned, desconfiaba de los Lannister y en estos momentos había muchos de ellos allí. Desde el Matarreyes hasta el enano con fama de alcohólico y mujeriego.

Benjen se retiró de la fiesta tras escuchar el anuncio de los casamientos de sus sobrinos.

Benjen esperaba que a pesar de los matrimonios arreglados, ellos fuesen felices, tal como su hermano y Catelyn.

Sansa parecía la chica más feliz del mundo y Bran estaba sorprendido con el anuncio de la boda con la princesa Myrcella.

" _Hermano"._ Benjen no necesitaba darse vuelta para reconocer la voz de su hermano.

Al verse cara a cara, se saludaron con un abrazo y sonrieron.

" _Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y los niños crecen rápido"._

" _Tienes toda la razón"._

" _Me llamaste a Winterfell. ¿Qué era tan importante?"._

" _Encontramos a dos de los desertores muertos. Probablemente Salvajes"._

" _Así es. Lord Comandante Mormont está muy preocupado. Los desertores aumentan y nuestros números bajan mientras que los Salvajes están cada vez más y mejor organizados"._

" _¿Mance Ryder?"._

" _Es correcto. Ese traidor es demasiado escurridizo"._

" _Ben, hay algo más"._

" _Algo que ver con el desertor que decapitaste"._

" _Sí. Habló locuras. Nombró a los White Walkers. Se notaba que estaba asustado pero era más que claro que deliraba"._

" _Probablemente. Aunque en estos días quien sabe. De algún modo y el algún tiempo, sabemos que el invierno se acercará"._

" _El invierno se acerca y la noche más larga también"._

" _¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?"._

" _Robert me ofreció ser la Mano del Rey en reemplazo de Jon Arryn"._

Benjen estaba sorprendido. Después de todo, era la posición más importante tras el Rey y con uno como Robert, era más que claro quien gobernaría.

" _Lo rechacé, hermano. No me gusta el sur y menos la gente que habita allí"._

Benjen ahora rió un poco. _"Ya me parecía raro que alguien como tú aceptase el cargo"._

" _A Robert no le gustó pero jon Arryn lo convenció para que nombre a Brynden Blackfish"._

" _Brynden Tully es el tío de Catelyn, ¿no?"._

" _Así es. Es un excelente guerrero y más acostumbrado a los quehaceres del sur. Tengo entendido que estuvo en Eyre mucho tiempo mientras jon estaba en la capital"._

" _Bueno. Aunque Westeros ya no es mi preocupación"._

Tras ello, los hermanos volvieron a saludarse y regresaron con los suyos.

Ned junto a su familia, amigos y vasallos.

Benjen junto a sus hermanos de negro y así tratar de dormitar hasta el momento de la partida.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno. Esto fue todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 ***En esta ocasión, el capítulo trata sobre los miembros de la Night's Watch que custodian el Muro contra los salvajes. Benjen principalmente, Yoren y Jeor Mormont son los protagonistas.**

 ***A su vez, como se puede apreciar, decidí revelar desde otro punto de vista, al sucesor de Jon Arryn.**

 ***Brynden Tully será Mano del Rey y cuando vaya a la capital, se dedicará a investigar la muerte de su sobrina menor y tendrá que lidiar con los peligros y enemigos que allí abundan y pululan.**

 ***La decisión de Ned en no ser Mano, tendrá una consecuencia ya que a Robert no le cayó muy bien el rechazo. Poco a poco, en los siguientes capítulos se irá desvelando.**

 ***Listo, con estos solo me queda despedirme hasta la próxima actualización.**

 ***Les deseo felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	6. Eddard Stark II

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

 ***Bueno, me disculpo enormemente por la tardanza de casi un año en publicar este capítulo pero creo que este capítulo les gustará ya que tiene un par de cosas interesante sobre la trama.**

 ***Espero que les guste.**

* * *

" **El juego cambia"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Eddard Stark II

04/12/2016

* * *

 **N** ed Stark esperó pacientemente a que los convocados a su reunión llegasen.

Primero lo hicieron Catelyn y Sansa.

Poco tiempo después lo hicieron Robb y Bran. Arya como siempre se tardó para molestar a su hermana mayor y a su madre pero en el fondo no podía culparla, su hija menor se parecía demasiado a su difunta Lyanna.

Pensando en Lyanna su mente se desviaba a la época de la rebelión de Robert y el enorme problema que significó la relación secreta entre el Príncipe Rhaegar y su hermana que siempre había prometido no atarse a ningún hombre.

Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer el evento que causó el problema, como Rhaegar coronó a Lyanna tras vencer en el torneo ante el perplejo de todos.

Ned supo desde ese momento que todo iría para peor. Pudo ver la furia de su amigo Robert, prometido de su hermana y ni hablar de la rabia de la casa Martell al ver que la Princesa Elia había sido humillada por su esposo.

Luego vino la desaparición de ambos y como todos creían que Lyanna había sido secuestrada pero él sospechaba otra cosa y no se equivocó.

Entonces su hermano mayor Brandon fue a King's Landing a reclamar y murió a manos del Rey Loco. Su padre fue llamado y también murió.

Entonces la guerra se desató, en gran parte a su mentor Jon Arryn que se rehusó a seguir las órdenes de Aerys y la rebelión comenzó.

La guerra interna más grande desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Finalmente su bando ganó, especialmente cuando Robert asesinó a Rhaegar y definitivamente cuando el Lannister sin honor asesinó a su Rey.

Aunque no todo estaba resuelto, Ned tenía que encontrar a Lyanna y al final consiguió la información que lo llevó a Dorne donde tuvo que pelear contra los protectores de la torre.

Allí pudo ver en primera fila como su hermana moría al dar a luz y nacía su sobrino como fruto de la relación entre Rhaegar y Lyanna y que lamentablemente ponía aún más en peligro al reino.

Tras la promesa a su hermana, Ned decidió tomar al bebé y partir junto con Howland Reed, el único otro sobreviviente de sus hombres y regresar a Winterfell.

En el camino decidió bautizar al bebé como Jon Snow y hacerlo pasar como su bastardo nacido de la partera Willa. Sabía que Catelyn no lo aceptaría y se enojaría pero también sabía de la furia de Robert si se enteraba del bebé Targaryen y Ned no aceptaría más muertes de bebés.

" _Ned, ¿Hay algo importante que tienes que decirnos?"._ La pregunta en tono preocupada de Catelyn lo despertó del letargo justo para ver entrar al Maester Luwin, el último de los convocados ya que la Septa Mordane ese quedó al cuidado de su hijo menor Rickon y tanto Jon como Theon Greyjoy no les fue permitida la entrada.

" _De hecho si y los que le voy a decir no debe salir de entre nosotros hasta que Robert, jon y yo hagamos el anuncio formalmente durante el brindis en la cena"._

" _Ha llegado el tiempo en arreglar contratos matrimoniales, ¿cierto?"._ Ned se dirigió a Robb, su primogénito y heredero en el Norte. _"Así es"._

Los presentes callaron para escuchar los anuncios del Lord de Winterfell.

" _Como saben, la muerte Robert Arryn dejó al Eyre sin heredero directo y si tomamos en cuenta que Lysa también está muerta y Jon es muy viejo para concebir a otro heredero, ha decidido nombrar a Harrold Hardyng y entrenarlo para tomar posición en el futuro y para ello hemos también decidido que se case contigo Sansa"._

Los presentes se sorprendieron pero no era del todo descabellado. La hija mayor de uno de los Lord más importante con el heredero de otro tan importante.

" _¿Cuándo debo partir padre?"._ El tono formal pero que Ned reconoció en su hija aunque también ansiosa no lo privó de responderle.

" _Cuando sea el momento de partir tanto de Robert como de Jon, te unirás al viaje de Lord Arryn y te dirigirás con él rumbo a Eyre así podrás familiarizarte con tu futuro prometido y reino"._

Mientras Sansa se ponía cada vez más feliz por el prospecto de su futuro y Arya parecía molesta, su padre informó que todavía no había terminado.

" _Robb, tú también tienes que cumplir con tu deber como heredero pero a diferencia de tu hermana, el contrato que arreglamos tu madre y yo fue desde poco tiempo de Robert ser nombrado Rey y con la guerra ya terminada"._

Catelyn y Maester Luwin no dijeron nada ya que sabían de que se trataba pero Robb, Sansa y Arya estaban curiosos con las palabras de su padre.

" _Como sabrán, en la rebelión de Robert hubo varias familias importantes que pelearon en contra de nosotros y una de ellas fue la familia Tyrell. Acabada la guerra fue necesario reconstruir el reino y reunificar a las familias defensoras de la casa Targaryen y a los Tyrell al final se les prometió una compensación económica y una boda"._

" _Entonces tengo que casarme con Margaery Tyrell"._ Robb estaba impasivo. No le extrañaba el tener que casarse ya que como heredero de Winterfell era algo que se esperaba de él pero si resultaba raro casarse con un Tyrell teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido en el pasado.

" _Así es hijo pero tu promesa de boda y la de Sansa no son las únicas. Bran también llegado el momento oportuno desposará a quien corresponda"._

Ante la perplejidad de todos los presentes, incluida especialmente su esposa, Eddard Stark les explicó el arreglo entre Bran y la Princesa Myrcella.

Ned tardó bastante más de lo que esperaba en convencer a su familia de la boda de su segundo hijo con la Princesa pero todo salió bien.

Al menos por ahora.

* * *

Finalmente Ned y Catelyn se quedaron solos y ella ya no se guardó más su inquietud.

" _Ned, el Rey te ofreció ser su Mano, ¿verdad?"._

Ned la miró calmadamente por unos segundos pero no sorprendido por la pregunta inteligente de su esposa.

" _Así es pero lo rechacé. Le dije que King's Landing no era mi lugar y que había gente más calificada para ese trabajo"._

" _¿Crees que haya sido prudente? Pues una cosa es rechazar la propuesta de un amigo y hermano y otra es que esa misma persona sea Rey"._

" _Robert si se enojó un poco pero Jon lo calmó y le ofreció una mejor opción"._

" _¿Entonces quien será, Lord Stannis?"._

" _Stannis fue la primera opción pero Robert lo rechazó de inmediato. Así que Jon ofreció a tu tío Brynden como candidato al puesto y Robert aceptó, aunque no muy convencido"._

" _¿En serio? ¿Mi tío?"._

" _Así es. Jon va a enviarle mañana un cuervo para avisarle a tu tío que se dirija a King's Landing. Cuando Robert también llegue dará a lugar a la elección formal"._

" _King's Landing es un lugar peligroso. Mi tío puede encontrar problemas"._

" _Lo sé Cat pero también es un hombre del sur y muy inteligente. Estoy seguro que sabrá manejarse"._

" _Me alegro entonces que hayas podido librarte de semejante responsabilidad y te puedas quedarte con tu propia gente"._

" _Yo también me alegro"._ Con esas palabras Ned abrazó a su esposa fuertemente para luego conversar un poco más acerca de las futuras bodas de sus tres hijos mayores.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Y esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 ***Como acaban de ver, en este capítulo trata principalmente sobre los pactos matrimoniales y las posibles consecuencias que ellas conllevarán.**

 ***Sansa irá antes a Eyre pero sin la pesadilla de King's Landing como en los libros y sin las manipulaciones de Petyr Baelish.**

 ***Bran se casará con Myrcella para molestia de Cersei y obviamente Tywin Lannister. Más adelante Robert les anunciará a Bran y Myrcella su futura residencia. Si quiere pueden ir especulando.**

 ***Por último Robb y Margaery. Probablemente alguno de ustedes lo habrán adivinado antes de este capítulo pero el encuentro entre estos dos y su boda es necesaria para la trama de mi historia. Tanto a Robb como a Margery les esperan cosas importantes.**

 ***Lo mismo ocurre para Blackfish, futura Mano y brevemente mencionado en el capítulo. Como dije anteriormente, investigará la muerte de su sobrina y la del hijo de ella. ¿Correrá la misma suerte que Ned en los libros? ¿Descubrirá la verdad?**

 ***Ned rechazó ser Mano del Rey pero eso no significa que no tendrá que encargarse de ciertos asuntos.**

 ***Listo, con estos solo me queda despedirme hasta la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	7. Margaery Tyrell

.

* * *

 ***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nueva historia.**

 ***Bueno, antes que nada me quisiera disculpar por la enorme tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo pero para serles francos, lo tuve que hacer y rehacer muchísimas veces porque no me terminaba de convencer y también a un poco de vagancia y atención a mis otras historias.**

 **Sin embargo, en el futuro trataré de tardar menos tiempo en actualizar. Lo ideal sería una vez al mes.**

 ***Desde ya les agradezco de antemano y espero que les guste este capítulo que les presento desde la perspectiva de Margaery y los Tyrell con respecto a los acontecimientos en Desembarco del Rey.**

* * *

" **El juego cambia"**

 _A Song of Ice and Fire_

 _By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

Margaery Tyrell

25/06/2017

* * *

 **M** argaery conocía muy bien a su abuela y sabía que apenas enterada de la muerte de Lysa Arryn y el hijo de ella, se pondría a planificar para posicionar a su familia lo mejor posible.

La Rosa de Highgarden al escuchar la conversación entre su abuela y su padre no pudo evitar el pensar en su futuro esposo, Robb Stark.

A menudo se preguntaba como sería vivir en un lugar inhóspito como el norte y tan alejada de sus costumbres.

¿Llegaría a adaptarse?

Margaery sabía que la madre de su prometido era de Riverrun y seguramente pasó por lo mismo que ella pensaba, por lo que pedirle consejo era algo astuto y necesario pero como su abuela siempre le recordaba, ella había heredado lo mejor de la familia y debía saberlo usar.

" _Mace, eres un idiota. Mejor quédate aquí y deja de pensar en estupideces"._ Margaery se sonrojó brevemente por el insulto, aunque certero para describir a su padre, y permaneció en silencio. Ella prefería apartarse cuando su abuela retaba a su padre por sus acciones.

Margaery nunca lo diría en público pero compartía la opinión de su abuela sobre su padre aunque no a ese nivel. Ella sentía que la ambición desmedida de su padre le hacía cometer deslices que no lo dejaban bien parado.

Claro que su abuela no reparaba en nada a la hora de hacer alguna crítica.

" _Mace, lárgate enseguida que tengo que hablar con Margaery"._ Finalmente ambos reconocieron su presencia en la habitación y mientras su abuela se dirigía a ella, su padre se retiraba para dejarlos a solas.

" _Bueno querida, ahora que estamos nosotras solas, podemos charlar tranquila acerca de tu futuro"._

* * *

Margaery no podía quitarse la conversación que había tenido con su abuela.

Olenna Tyrell le había hablado de las muertes en King's Landing y de la nueva situación con Jon Arryn. También le dio charlas sobre el Norte y principalmente sobre los Stark, por fuera de sus estudios, después de todo, según su abuela, su futuro suegro iba a ser la nueva Mano del Rey y ella debía congraciarse con la familia de Robb.

La Rosa de Highgarden también fue advertida sobre los posibles peligros en la capital y de las artimañas de los Lannister, quienes rivalizaban con ellos por el verdadero poder de Westeros.

Sin embargo, estaba tranquila ya que confiaba en sus capacidades femeninas e intelectuales. Además su abuela estaba allí para aconsejarla y su hermano Garlan viajaba con ellas para protección. Luego en la capital los aguardaría Loras a quien no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo ya que había dejado su hogar para convertirse en pupilo de Renly Baratheon.

Pensando en el hermano menor del rey, tanto ella como su abuela destacaron que era una pieza importante para jugar si de acuerdo a los informes de los espías de la Reina de las Espinas, el Lord de Storm's End tenía opiniones favorables sobre Highgarden.

Sopesando lo acontecido, Margaery sabía que debía ser cauta.

" _No te preocupes querida, todo va a salir bien. Eres muy buena para el juego de tronos"._ Las palabras de su abuela siempre la reconfortaban.

" _Gracias por todo abuela. Sabes que siempre aprecio tus consejos"._

" _De nada mi niña pero igualmente recuerda. No te confíes, los Lannister son peligrosos y los Stark pueden ser honorables pero a pesar de todo, ten presente lo que le pasó a la casa Greystark de Wolf's Den. Recuerdas, ¿verdad?"._

Olenna dijo esto último con un semblante cuasi sombrío, duro y que significaba que hablaba muy en serio. Margaery sabía a lo que se refería. La casa Greystark era una rama secundaria de los Stark de Winterfell hasta que en una supuesta rebelión de los Bolton, se unieron estos últimos para conquistar la plaza de los antiguos reyes del norte pero fracasaron y como consecuencia fueron exterminados y todos sus miembros perecieron.

Margaery ni nadie más había podido encontrar mayor información al respecto. Al parecer los Stark hicieron su propio Rains of Castamere, solo que la mayoría pareció olvidarlo.

" _Me acuerdo de todos mis estudios abuela"._

" _Más te vale. Si Robb Stark es como su padre y como su abuelo, valorarán el honor por sobre todo y eso los hará predecibles pero también formidables líderes militares. Después de todo Eddard Stark derrotó al idiota de tu padre en un santiamén durante la rebelión"._

" _No te preocupes abuela. Estaré bien"._

Margaery trató de hacer notar la firmeza de sus palabras.

* * *

Durante las próximas lunas, la futura de Robb Stark estaría pensativa y poco comunicativa.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ***Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo quien tuvo a Margaery y a su abuela como protagonistas en su primera aparición en este fanfic.**

 ***Obviamente, la familia Tyrell tratará de ascender y no pondrán reparos en usar a los Stark para ello, en especial Olenna aunque se llevará alguna sorpresa cuando se entere que Brynden Blackfish y no Ned Stark será la nueva Mano del Rey.**

 ***En cuanto a los próximos capítulos, probablemente alguno de ellos se centre en Daenerys con los Dothrakis y también alguno en Casterly Rock con Tywin tratando de posicionarse mejor con los nuevos acontecimientos. Después de ello, varios estarán centrados en lo que pasa en Winterfell y King's Landing.**

 ***Como modo de adelanto, todavía no he definido si Jon Snow va ir al Muro.**

 ***Listo, con esto solo me queda despedirme hasta la próxima actualización.**

 ***Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
